Intent to Kill
by B-Rabbit666
Summary: What happens when somebody tries to murder Maka? She ends up in the Shibusen infirmary What will Soul do? Who did it? Rape and attempted murder! Soul's POV.
1. Helping the Hurt

I enter the small apartment, "Maka! I'm home!" I yell. Nobody answers, my eyebrows narrow. "Maka?" I call again. I look around the living room and kitchen, nothing is out of place, but her door is slightly open. I make my way across the blue carpet and around the couch to her door. "Maka? Hey, are you in here?" I ask, pushing open her door. I feel my dark red eyes go wide. Her bookshelf, desk, and dresser are knocked over, her bed is pushed against the closet door and the window is shattered. I rush over to her bed and push it out of the way and open the door, nothing. I rush over to the window and look all around until I come upon a bloody figure lying in a pool of blood, "MAKA!" I scream and jump out the two story window. Turning into a scythe I hit the ground with a loud crash. I wince then turn back. I pick Maka up and take off down the street with a bloody and beaten Maka in my arms.

"Who ever the hell did this to you I swear on my heart Maka I'll kill them, no matter who it is!" I exclaim as I rush up the steps of Shibusen. I push open th giant doors and rush to the infirmery. I see Kid, Liz, and Patti walking towards me when Liz cries out, "Maka!" Kid and Patti look up, "What happened?" "NO time!" I call and rush past them. As I push open the door to the nurses office Dr. Stein is turning around and Marie turns to look at who barged in, "Please! Can you help Maka?" I ask. The cigarette drops out of Dr. Stiens mouth. Marie gasps, takes Maka from me and I'm pused out of the room. I lean up against the wall next to the door as Kid, Liz, and Patti come running up, "What happened to Maka?" "I'm not sure, but all I know is, somebody pushed her out of her window. Kid looks down and Patti looks like she's going to cry.


	2. Killing the Killer!

The infirmiry door comes open. It's been four hours since I rushes Maka in and Kid is waiting with me. It's Marie who calls me in, "Soul, I need to talk to you," I nod and follow her in and I'm leaded to a bed. Maka has three bags of blood hung up in one IV, and another IV with two bags of a clear fluid. She has bandages wrapped all over her and her brown hair is matted down with blood. "Soul this maybe hard...." "Is Maka going to be okay?" I ask, "Yes, but-" She puts a hand on my shoulder, "Soul, Maka was raped," "by who?" I cry out, "Black Star," I go wide eyed, and feel my fists clentch. I look down and take her hand, "I'm going to kill him Maka, don't worry," I look at Marie, "and if anyone gets in my way, I'm kill them too," I let go of her hand when I hear a loud "YOOHOO!" out in the hallway. I push open the door, "BLACK STAR!" I scream and run as fast as I can at him. Turning my arm into a scythe blade I wrap it around his neck, "Why the hell did you try and kill Maka?" I yell, Tsubaki looks confused, and Black Star smirks, "She was being annoying, but she is fun to play with," I feel a low growl come from my throat and I jerk the blade towards me. Blood goes flying everywhere. I step away as his body falls to the ground, "Soul how in the name of-" "He tried to murder Maka! He raped her then pushed her out her window! I promised her I would kill who ever did that to her no matter who it was!" I turn and rush back to the infirmiry. Maka is flailing around screaming for someone to stop, and that it hurts. She's remembering Black Star and what he did to her, Marie sedates her and she stops screaming. I take her hand and sit down in a chair next to her bed, "Why did this have to happen to you Maka? Why in the name of hell did this have to happen?" I think to myself.

Three Days Later.......

I open my eyes when I feel her stir, "Soul?" She asks quietly, "Maka! You're awake," "y-yeah, how long have I been out?" "Four days or so," she tries to sit up but screams, "Maka, hey, be careful! You're still hurt!" She coughs up blood, I put my arms around her, "Maka, stop it, you're really hurt, plus........I killed Black Star, so he can't hurt you anymore," she looks at me, "Soul....you killed him?" I nod, she smiles, "Thank you Soul, thank you so much!" She starts to cry.


	3. Finding Out!

I look over as the door to the infirmary opens, Kid, Liz, and Patti walk in. Kid pulls me to the side, "So, how is she? What happened?" "Black Star he.....he tried to kill Maka.......after he raped her," his eyes look fierce, "if he wasn't dead right now he would be!" I sigh and look at her, then Patti asks her what happened and her eyes go wide. "Maka?" Liz asks looking quite worried. She brings her hands to the sides of her head and starts to cry, "Leave me alone....stop it!" She screams, I run over and hug her, "Maka! Calm down, it's Soul, remember Black Star is dead now, just remember that," she calms down. "Gomenasai everyone," "it's alright Maka, we understand," Kid says, "we better get going she needs to rest," I nod as they walk out. I take her hand and she looks at me, "why did he want to kill you Maka?" "I don't know Soul, I really don't," "why did this have to happen to you? Why?" I hug her again, "Maka, when we get home I-" I notice her wrist, and I run a hand over a set of cuts, "M-Maka, what are these?" "..." She doesn't answer, "Maka...please tell me," "Black Star, he's been harassing me for awhile now, in every way, physical, sexual, every way. I just couldn't take it anymore, but these are really old their scars now, but please don't tell anyone!" I nod, "I won't Maka, just promise me you'll tell me if somebody tries to hurt you again alright?" She nods and lies down, "Good night, Soul," "night Maka," I get up and walk to the window, "the moon is drippy blood again," I think, "somebody died."

* * *

Sorry this is so short! I don't have long on my dad's computer cause I'm grounded! Sorry, I'll make the next few chapters longer! Promise! I want at least five reviews please!


End file.
